Galleom Strikes Back
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While cleaning the bathrooms back at the mansion as punishment for stinking up the city, Daisy comes across a cute Torchic. But when a scream from Lucas is heard, Daisy rushes down to find the awe inspiring Galleom, who has Lucas and Torchic in his grasp as he exacts his revenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Galleom Strikes Back  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire turned 10 today in the US, even though it was already ten since November of last year. That's partially why I made this new entry in my weird Daisy Smash Bros series. And I haven't really seen anyone using Brawl's unique bosses in a fanfic for quite a while, so... yes. Enjoy!

* * *

After Nintendo City was cleared and cleaned up from the gassy antics of Princess Daisy and Princess Peach Toadstool, the two princesses were scolded by Master Hand, who had to pay the city a lot of money to make up for destroying the metropolis. As punishment, Peach and Daisy had to clean all the bathrooms in the entire mansion. As night time arrived, Daisy sighed as she rubbed her forehead, exhausted. She was wearing her yellow jeans and a yellow shirt, with a blue apron over them to keep her clothes clean.

"Man, of all the dirty deeds I have to do in this mansion..." Daisy grumbled as she shook her head, looking up to see a cute young Torchic staring right at her in the doorway. She smiled as she tilted her head to the right. "Oh hey there, you cute little thing! What's your name?"

The Torchic blinked as she cooed out her name. "Tor-chic!"

Daisy giggled as she clapped her hands together, approaching the Torchic and hugging her. "Aww, I just want to hug you 'til the end of time! You are so cute, I could eat you!"

The Torchic then giggled as she suddenly started burning, with Daisy screaming as she let the Torchic go, falling on her back.

"Whoa! Are you a powerful one!" Daisy admitted as she dusted herself off, shaking her head. "Let me guess, you must be a fire type?"

The wild young Torchic nodded her head in response. "Chic, tor!" She then dashed towards the western direction.

Daisy smiled as she folded her arms, nodding her head. "Golly, what would I do to have one of those Pokemon back home..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, only to spring right up to her feet as she heard a loud scream. "What the? That sounds like Lucas!"

She dashed towards the stairs, tossing off her blue apron as she ran as fast as she could, to see Lucas and the wild Torchic in the hands of Galleom, who turned and glared at Daisy as he then jetpacked out of the mansion, breaking a hole through several ceilings as Daisy looked up.

"What in the world was that thing?" Daisy asked as she saw Red, the mansion's local Pokemon Trainer, rushing out of the mansion, promtping her to follow him. "Hey! Wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy and Pokemon Trainer Red were running westward in the giant green, grasy meadow that surrounded the Smash Mansion, frantically looking around for Galleom as Red summoned his Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard all out of their pokeballs. Daisy folded her arms as she looked at the Pokemon, before turning to Red.

"All right, Red, we need to find that weird giant pink machine, and fast!" Daisy exclaimed as she moved her arms about. "Any ideas on how to catch it?"

Red nodded his head as he tucked his cap forward, giving Daisy a Galleom tracking device as he headed back to the mansion. Daisy sighed as she narrowed her eyes, glancing at the tracking device placed on her right arm as she looked back up to see Red gone.

"Figures that I have to do everything," Daisy muttered in annoyance as she shook her head, turning her focus to the three starter Pokemon. "Anyway, you guys up for helping me?"

Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard all looked at each other and mumbled, nodding their heads in agreement as they were willing to help Daisy out. Daisy smiled, getting on Charizard's back as she pointed towards the north, which the tracking device as hinting her of where Galleom was. Squirtle and Ivysaur jumped on too, with Squirtle hugging Daisy as Ivysaur used his vines to tightly hold to both Daisy and Charizard, wrapping Squirtle in between to make a tighter grip.

"All right, Charizard, let's fly!" Daisy boldly exclaimed as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

Charizard bellowed as he extended his gigantic bluish green wings, taking off into the sky as he flapped his mighty wings a few times, going over the white, puffy clouds that populated the blue sky.


End file.
